stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist in the video game series with the same name. Crash played as Tom in Crash and Spyro: The Movie He is a Cat Crash played as Shrek in Crash (Shrek) Crash played as Patchy the Pirate in SpyroBob DragonPants Crash played as Blaine in Pokemon (Houndmau5 animal style) He is a fire Pokemon gym leader Crash played as SpongeBob Squarepants in CrashBob BandicootPants, The CrashBob BandicootPants Movie He is a sponge Portrayals *In Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) he is played by Danny *In Fanboy Twinsanity he is played by Fanboy *In Fievel Mousekewitz (Crash Bandicoot) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In Sunset Shimmer Twinsanity and others he is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Crash Bandicoot (Disney and Sega Style) he is played by Dudley Puppy Gallery Crash Bandicoot/Gallery Poses Mr_Crash_1_Crash_Bandicoot.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_Crash_2.png Mr_CTR_Crash_In-Kart_(Front).png Mr_Crash_Bash_Crash_Bandicoot.png TWOCCrash.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_Crash_Nitro_Kart.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_Crash_Twinsanity.png MrCrashCTTRRender.png MrChcrashcbb.png Titans_Crash_Bandicoot.png Mind_over_Mutant_Crash_Bandicoot.png Mr_Crash_N._Sane_Trilogy_Crash_Bandicoot.png Mr_Crash_CTRNF.PNG MrCrash1d.png Mr_Crash_with_his_jetpack.png MrCrumbhd.png MrCrash3dino.png MrCrashctr.png MrCrashbashcrash.jpg Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_XS.png Mr_CNK_Crash_Bandicoot.png Mr Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Box Art.png Mr-Codes-de-Crash-Bandicoot-1_999504-M.jpg Mr_Crash_Twinsanity_Crash_Bandicoot.png MrCrashincrashtagteamracing.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot_of_the_Titans.png Mr_Crash_Mind_over_Mutant.png Mr-8-minutes-of-crash-bandicoot-in-skylanders-gameplay-youtube-thumbnail.jpg NFBabyCrashImage.png It's_Crash_2.png N._Sane_Mask.png Mr_Crash_B..jpg MrAkuhint.jpg Mr_Crash_Skylanders_Academy_1.png Mr_Crash_Bandicoot.png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Silent Characters Category:Playstation Originals Category:Bandicoots Category:Mutants Category:Marsupials Category:Memes Category:Animals